The Midas Touch
The Midas Touch is a Riches segment that aired during the third season of the Richie Rich animated series, as part of The Pac-Man/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show. It first aired 2 October 1982 on ABC. Summary Richie and his mean cousin, Reggie, were at Professor Keenbean's lab observing his latest inventions, then learned about a special glove that, when used to touch anything, turns it to solid gold. After Richie and Reggie exit the lab, Reggie sneaks back into the lab and pilfers the glove for mischief purposes. He then walks along a picket fence, touching each piece of wood one by one as he walks by, then arrives at Richie's mansion, and enters the kitchen and sees a hamburger which he desparately wants to eat. When Reggie touches it, he tries to takes a bite of it, and ends up hurting his teeth. Chef Pierre catches him raiding the kitchen, and Reggie then accidentally turns Chef Pierre into a gold statue, causing Reggie to feel regretful, as if he feared consequences. Meanwhile, crooks were plotting a robbery and discovered that there were gold statues of some of the servants and decided to steal them. Reggie's glove eventually came in contact with Dollar the Dog, and then Keenbean touched the glove and he turned to gold too. Richie then discovered a gold trail, and arrived back to the mansion and discovered the characters who turned to gold, being taken into a van, en route to the crooks' hideout. At the lab, Richie had to find a way to capture the culprit and turn the characters back to normal. Using one of Keenbean's machines, it created a glove that reverses the process. They now have an opportunity to capture the bad guys responsible for the thefts, and Richie had a surefire plan on how to approach this problem. At the hideout, Richie knocked on the door, saying he is a pizza delivery guy, but the crook declared he never ordered a pizza, but when the henchman opened the door, Richie and Reggie bolted in, and Reggie touched the first bad guy with the glove, turning him into gold. The boys had discovered Keenbean, Dollar and Chef Pierre on a conveyor belt, in danger of being melted down to gold bars. Richie ended up tying the last remaining bad guy around with rope, and Reggie turned him into gold. Richie decides to keep the crooks in gold form until the police arrive, but in the meantime, Richie touched Keenbean, Dollar and Chef Pierre one by one, back into human form. Back at Rich Labs, Reggie is so horrified about the incident that he doesn't want to think about gold anymore. But the glove came in contact with Reggie and turned him into gold. Richie then wanted to turn Reggie back to human form with the other glove, but its battery had died, and Professor Keenbean had to find a new battery, but for the time being, while Keenbean waits for a new battery, Richie decided to make Reggie a scarecrow in Richie's garden, and the crows were more scared of the gold Reggie than of the original scarecrow. Trivia * "The Midas Touch" was a story originally published in the comic book Richie Rich and Casper. When this episode was produced, it was most recently republished in Richie Rich Digest Stories #14, published in January 1982. In the comic book story, Wendy the Good Little Witch was the only main character in the story who was turned into gold, and Richie and Casper had to try to find a way to reverse the spell. * At one point during the episode, Reggie folded his arms while wearing the glove, and the glove touched his own arm, but he didn't turn into gold at that time. Category:Richie Rich Category:Richie Rich episodes Category:TV Episodes Category:Richie Rich Riches segments Category:The Funtastic Index